l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Toturi III
Toturi Naseru, the third child of Toturi and Toturi Kaede, was born shortly after the beginning of the War of Spirits. Naseru was easily the most intellectual and serious of the Emperor's children, Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game: Third Edition, p. 24 earning the reputation as the most skilled player of Go in Rokugan Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game: Third Edition, p. 32 Naseru was a pipe smoker, Fight For Tomorrow, Part VII and a talented musician who liked to play the samisen in private. A Hero's Legacy, by Rich Wulf The Steel Chrysanthemum ]] Ambushed by Spirit Forces In 1140 during the War of Spirits an influential Doji returned spirit betrayed the Steel Chrysanthemum with news of a secret ambush. Kaede's magical powers would be negated with a gaijin lamp. The ninja assassins believed they could bind the kami in an area long enough to murder Kaede and kidnap her infant son, Naseru. One of the guards, Doji Masazumi, saved them by destroying the lamp with an arrow, but the commander Doji Haranobu and many of his companions were killed. Secrets of the Crane, p. 53 End of the War The Fourth child of Toturi I, Toturi Naseru was used as a bargaining chip to end the War of Spirits in 1150. One of the conditions set by Hantei XVI to end the war was that one of Toturi's children would be tutored by the Hantei. Naseru officially changed his name to Hantei Naseru, to honor his teacher. This had been another condition of the treaty as well, because the Steel Chrysanthemum planned to restore the Hantei Dynasty through Naseru. The Will of Heaven, by Rob Heinsoo Supporting the Emerald Champion The Emerald Champion Seppun Toshiken had aged unnaturally quickly, losing the skill at arms that earned him his post. For several years Naseru attended to most of the duties that Toshiken would have attended to his in his prime. Test of the Emerald Champion (Imperial Herald #17) Hantei XVI's Death In 1155, in his fifth year of tutelage under the Steel Chrysanthemum, Naseru returned from one of his weeks of study missing his right eye. When confronted by his mother and father about this he deflected the questions, but revealed that Hantei XVI was now dead. He would still not explain the circumstances of the death and the loss of his eye. Emergence of the Tortoise, Steel Throne Bonus Chapter In truth, it was the fiance of Hantei XVI, Otomo Hoketuhime, who had come to Naseru's rescue during a particularily severe beating. The two had become close, and during the last beating Hoketuhime stabbed Hantei XVI in the back. The event was covered up however, making sure that it was clear Naseru had not killed the former Emperor. The Legion of Blood: The Steel Chrysanthemum The Anvil Naseru earned the nickname The Anvil, which accurately described both his resolve and the role he often fulfilled in the conflicts of the era. Victorious, A Tale of Rokugan, by Rich Wulf The cruelties Naseru suffered during his lessons from the old spirit molded Naseru into a cold, cunning, and patient man. Naseru was a capable statesman wiih a keen mind and quick eye for detail, whose weakness was its lack of compassion. He was quick to judge, quick to generalize, and quick to rationalize sacrifices for the greater good. As one of the most cunning and capable politicians in Rokugan, Naseru became indispensable to his father. Four Winds, p. 67 Hantei Naseru came to be regarded as one of the most cunning and capable politicians in Rokugan. H made himself indispensable to his father. The young courtier often caught nuances of politics that even his perceptive father missed. The Four Winds, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman (Imperial Herald v2.2) Brokering a Lion-Phoenix Alliance In 1156 Secrets of the Lion, p. 9 Naseru had brokered an alliance between Lion and the Phoenix, his plan was for Lion might and Isawa magic to smash the Shadowlands once and for all. Alliance (Gold flavor) When the alliance was used in the Dragon-Phoenix War instead in the Naseru's plan, the Anvil used his spy network against the Lion. Much later Naseru told Mirumoto Junnosuke where was the weakness point of the Lion. Inside Agent (A Perfect Cut flavor) Toturi's Death Plotting against Kaneka Naseru ordered the assassination of his half-brother, Akodo Kaneka Bargains, by Shawn Carman to Kakita Marui and Doji Eloka. When Kaneka was travelling along the Great Crater Road to meet with Toturi I, he was ambushed and challenged by the two Crane duelists, who died under the Bastard's blade. The Dark Oracle of Air had seen all the plot and informed Daigotsu. Toturi Kaede After the death of Toturi I in 1158, Kaede took the throne Imperial Funeral (Gold flavor) in the Month of the Boar. After ascending to the Throne Kaede realized that she had overstepped her bounds as the Oracle of Void. She had tipped the balance of the elements. Four Winds, p. 30 Disappearance of Kaede Kaede gathered the Four Winds, including the revealed bastard, and told that they should decide what would be the best for the Empire. She disappeared into the Void Kaede's Tears (Gold flavor) leaving the Throne empty. Test of the Emerald Champion Naseru had gained Bayushi Sunetra as an aide during the struggle for the Imperial Throne. When Naseru organized the Test of the Emerald Champion in to determine the new Emerald Champion, Sunetra arranged matters so that Bayushi Kwanchai would make it to the semifinals and injure Shiba Aikune, his opponent. Aikune was disqualified when a Phoenix shugenja magically healed his injury. Fearing that a strong Emerald Champion could complicate the struggle for the Imperial Throne, Naseru had wanted to insure that the tournament winner would appear weak and ineffective. The result was that Yasuki Hachi, Sunetra's brother, became Emerald Champion. Victorious, A Tale of Rokugan, by Rich Wulf Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 20 Winter Court at Kyuden Miya Naseru and the Four Winds held Winter court at Kyuden Miya. Each clan had to vie the favor of an heir, and with these advisors the Winds could decide the place where the Court would spent the Winter. The Clan who owned the location would get a favor from them.Secrets on the Wind - Prologue, by Rich Wulf The court was a complete disaster, as the Winds had a heated discussion moments before a Pekkle no Oni was unmasked at Court. The murder of the Oni, and it's tainted blood staining the Steel Throne resulted in the end of the court without conclusion.Secrets on the Wind - Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman After the court Naseru ordered to his spirit yojimbo, Seppun Isei, to make a cut in the left arm of every man and woman at Court. If the blood run black he should kill them, because it was a signal of being a Pekkle. Secrets on the Wind - Part 3, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman New Jade Champion Tsudao convinced the rest of the Winds that Rokugan need a new Jade Champion. Test of the Jade Champion, Prologue Hantei Naseru summoned the Test and it was held in 1158 in Kyuden Nio. Test of the Jade Champion, Part I Asahina Sekawa became the new Jade Champion. Hakai appeared in the contest courtyard and started to kill the presents. Naseru was pushed by Seppun Isei to take him out of a dark spell energy's path. The Anvil ordered to destroy Kyuden Nio by magical fire, hoping it will destroy the Onisu of Death. The fire and destruction harmed Hakai, but it was alive and powerful. Naka Tokei arrived guided by the magical fire and he was able to defeat the Onisu, and it vanished. Test of the Jade Champion, Part III, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Mission for Naseru Gathering the Investigators In 1159 Naseru sent a letter to Miya Shoin under the pseudonym Otomo Kakasu. The letter was an order to gather together certain individuals and have them meet in Otosan Uchi as soon as possible. Shoin delivered the message to the other five, Utaku Yu-Pan, Agasha Chieh, Kijuro, Toritaka Akemi and Moshi Kakau. When all six were finally gathered Naseru revealed that it was he who had gathered the six there. A Hero's Death, Chapter One The Mission Naseru revealed to the group that their mission was to investigate the murders of several returned spirits from Oblivion's Gate. The murders included Mirumoto Tokeru, Isawa Ijime and Gusai. Kakau revealed that he had met Gusai in 1158 in Ryoko Owari Toshi. When Kakau met Gusai in the House of Plum Blossom, Gusai was assassinated by a murderer who blended in and out of shadows. Miya Shoin was put in charge of the group, which Chieh objected to. A Hero's Death, Chapter Two Kaneka's Lineage In 1159 Naseru joined the magistrate Kitsuki Remata to investigate the lineage of Akodo Kaneka. Remata revealed that Kaneka was more closely related to the Yasuki family line than Yasuki Hachi, and with the support of the Scorpion Kaneka led an army to seize the Yasuki lands himself. The Crab were allowed to draw upon the resources of the land, while the Crane Yasuki were ordered to leave. Both Hachi and Remata suspected foul play regarding the discovery of Kaneka's lineage. Way of the Samurai, p. 96 Naseru Machination Agents of Hantei Naseru forced a Miya archivist, Miya Ippei, to forge the Yasuki family records to make it seem as if Kaneka was the true Yasuki heir. Naseru used the connection between Ippei and Shosuro Higatsuku, Kaneka's Scorpion advisor, to slander his brother's claim on Yasuki lineage. The aim of the ploy was for Kaneka's false claim to be annulled, Higatsuku exposed as the forgery's master, and the Bastard's claim to the throne would be ruined. Machinations (Rulebook Story, Dark Allies) Crane Capture Toshi Ranbo In 1159, when the Lion Clan were distracted by the conflict with the Tsuno and troubled by Shiba Aikune's assault, the Crane Clan engineered coup for the control of Toshi Ranbo. They provoked several riots with the secretive Daidoji Harrier units, Bitter Vengeance (Dark Allies flavor) then Kakita Nakazo marched his army into Toshi Ranbo as it's protector. Hantei Naseru intervened to arbitrate a diplomatic solution, deciding in favor of the Crane Clan because of the Lion Clan's inability to protect it. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 41 Naseru's Emerald Champion Many clans reviled the Emerald Champion, Yasuki Hachi, as a simple pawn of Hantei Naseru. Yasuki Lands Gambit Hachi's right hand, Bayushi Norachai played a gambit with the Anvil after the events that had taken place regarding the Yasuki lands. Akodo Kaneka claim, recently discovered as illegal, had resulted in a non-lethal duel between Kaneka and Hchi. Norachai asked the Imperial Court for Naseru's support, beating the Anvil at his own game and manipulating the perception of others. By speaking in Hachi's favor, Naseru would seem to be supporting a shamed and incompetent Emerald Champion, but by speaking against him he would no longer appear to be controlling Hachi. Naseru decided for the latter, increasing Hachi's shame but dispelling the common perception of Hachi as Naseru's pawn.Prelude to Darkness, Part Five: The Pawn, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Kolat Conspiracy against Naseru's Life The Emerald Champion returned to the Court upon Naseru's request, at which point he was informed that the Emerald Magistrates had destroyed a kolat cell. With the information gathered by Doji Nagori, a Sleeper Agent with a deep-set unsconscious instructions to kill Hantei Naseru had been uncovered. After that event Naseru chose to forget how Hachi had resolved the Yasuki lineage issue. Aftermath Bayushi Norachai and Yasuki Hachi forced Naseru to distance himself from the Emerald Champion by publicly shaming Hachi's name and then redeeming the Emerald Champion before the consequences of that shame could come to call. These actions broke any perceptions of Hachi as Naseru's lap-dog. Fall of Otosan Uchi Shortly after Seppun Isei informed Naseru of the approaching Shadowlands forces attacking the Imperial City fromt the sea, Naseru ordered the Emerald Champion to delay the enemy while the Imperial Court members were allowed to escape to safety. Toturi II After Toturi Tsudao proclamated herself as Empress Toturi II with capital in Kyuden Seppun in 1159, the rest of the heirs planned to declare their own claim upon the throne, but in different cities. Naseru selected Ryoko Owari as his headquarters, Imperial Messenger (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) and many clans had begun relocating their most skilled and influential courtiers and ambassadors to the city. Smoke and Mirrors, by Shawn Carman City of Night In 1159 Hantei Naseru was compelled to visit the city by strange dreams, as well as the mysterious disappearance of his cartographer Asako Misao. No Failure (Dark Allies flavor) Naseru was accompanied by Bayushi Sunetra, Seppun Isei and Shinjo Shono. Yotsu Irie also secretly followed Naseru. During their journey the group was attacked by Tsuno. Upon reaching the city Naseru met Moto Vordu, a shugenja who guarded the city at the behest of Moto Chagatai. Vordu had been driven insane by his discoveries and had a sinister purpose for Naseru. The city housed a powerful nemuranai: a sphere made of crystal. Four Winds, p. 50 The sphere was constructed by Izumo, an ancient Kitsu from the order of Soli. Only those of Izumo's line were able to open the sphere. Because Naseru was descended from the original Kitsu through his Akodo lineage, Vordu believed that Naseru would be able to open the sphere. Vordu was right, and Naseru was forced to open the sphere by a tsuno named Kishenku, who was an ally of Vordu's. Naseru's will was strong enough to realize that he could destroy the world with the sphere, or even destroy Fu Leng. Despite the temptation to abuse this power from the Onisu Fushin, who had been hounding Naseru on this journey, Naseru saw through Fushin's plot Wind of Justice, Four Winds Saga Novel and decided to destroy the device although he first used it to kill all Tsuno in the city. Irie, who had followed Naseru to kill him, was impressed by Naseru's will and became his yojimbo after Isei perished. A Dark Bargain Daigotsu sent an emissary to Naseru in Ryoko Owari. He believed that the Anvil was the most reasonable of the four Winds. The emissary gifted a jagged shard of crystal, as a message that the Anvil journey to the City of night was known by Daigotsu. The Dark Lord offered a truce, a non-agression pact. Naseru looked it as acceptable, but asked where to send messages to Daigotsu if needed. The dark emissary magically showed Naseru the location of the City of the Lost and the Anvil killed him with the gifted dagger. Naseru clearly had rejected the offer. Bargains, by Shawn Carman Yamainu From the shadows appeared the assassin Yamainu, who had been hired by Naseru to undertake two missions. Advise to Kaneka Naseru used the assassin to stage an assasination attempt on the Shogun. Akodo Kaneka was attacked in his chambers by three assassins, two died upon Shogun's blade and the leader, the concealed Yamainu, fled. Kaneka guessed the attack was not a real attempt to take his life, it would be only a message instead, and he was able to trace back the message from his half-brother, Naseru. The real intention of the plot was privately to force the Shogun to overreact, and when they would retaliate the Anvil, Kaneka would been shown publicy as the starter of the hostilities. A Matter of Loyalty, by Shawn Carman City of the Lost Naseru showed Yamainu how to reach to the City of the Lost, and sent the assassin to scout the way. From the Shadowlands Yamainu sent a map to Naseru concealed inside a sake bottle which shown the way to the City of the Lost. Rulebook Story (Winds of Change), by Rich Wulf The Four Winds struggle Ryoko Owari Besieged During the Four Winds struggle for the Throne, Naseru sent many assassins after Kaneka, though it was more to remind Kaneka that Naseru was leading the game than to actually kill him. In 1160 Kaneka lead his Shogun army against Ryoko Owari Toshi, where Naseru had his seat of power. Lost Faith Naseru had lost the faith in his destiny as Emperor. He had come to accept that the Empire viewed him as a villain and a manipulator. The Anvil no longer desired the throne, for him no longer felt he could obtain it. Naseru hoped that Kaneka would come to destroy him, discredited the Shogun so greatly that their sister Tsudao would gain the throne. He began to write his will to allocate all his belongings for Tsudao's use upon his death, but his yojimbo Isie gave her counsel: to bring peace among his siblings and end the conflict, to forge a new Empire to do Toturi's spirit proud. Naseru tore in two the papers he wrote, and raised his heart. Fight For Tomorrow, Part IV Kaneka stayed his Blade During the siege, Kaneka came to understand that Naseru's plan was to be killed by the Shogun, in order to made him appear as a violent opportunist, and not as a son of Toturi. Naseru had dismished Sunetra, after he commanded that if Kaneka killed him, the Shogun's army would leave the city unharmed. Kaneka met his brother and stayed his blade, letting Naseru live, to show the Empire the mercy he had bestowed upon his treacherous, manipulative brother. Naseru threatened Kaneka to have himself put to death by a Scorpion samurai, casting the blame on Kaneka. At an impasse Kaneka and Naseru agreed to work together, and the Anvil swore that if he would gain the throne he guaranteed Kaneka the same as Shogun of all Rokugan. Kaede's return The Empress and Oracle of Void, Toturi Kaede had returned to the Mortal Realm at Kyuden Seppun when Naseru was besieged. She comanded to gather the Four Winds because each wind would apport a key piece to defeat Daigotsu and to destroy the City of the Lost with its Temple of the Ninth Kami, channel of the Shadowlands worship to Fu Leng. Fight For Tomorrow, Part IX The Four Winds gathered At Kyuden Seppun Sezaru gave to each Wind a Lady Doji's Tears, enought to march deep in the Shadowlands without became tainted. Asahina Sekawa, the Jade Champion, had an army immune to the taint, the Tadaka's Children. Tsudao had the aid of Akasha, who would contact with the sleeping Naga to trap and fight the Tsuno, wihdrawing an important Daigotsu's ally. The Shogun had maps from the Hiruma showing the swiftest, safest way through the Shadowlands, if the location were known. Naseru offered the location of the City, allowing the Four Winds March. Four Winds March The Four Winds made their way to the City, being watched out by the nezumi, sent by the Crab. The Tadaka's Children attacked from the North, while the Winds slipped into the City and the Temple of the Ninth Kami from the South. Fight For Tomorrow, Part X Daigotsu was guarded by the most powerful Onisu, Kyofu, Yokubo, Hakai and Muchitsujo. While both sides were fighting Naseru rested aside, began to talk and fostered doubts on Fu Leng about Daigotsu saying that the Lost did not believe in Fu Leng, they believed in the Dark Lord instead. The doubts of Fu Leng cut the power he received from worshipping and was casted out from the Celestial Heavens, the Onisu faded except Kyofu who retreated and Daigotsu began a powerful spell which would destroy the Temple and all within it. Tsudao leap forward through the beginnings of the spell and struck down the Dark Lord, sacrificing herself. All that remained of Tsudao was her golden amulet, and her brothers were shocked. Sezaru teleported the surviving Winds back to Kyuden Seppun. Fight For Tomorrow, Part XI The Righteous Emperor After the return of the remaining Winds, Kaede was astonished because she did not see her daughter's death; her powers as an Oracle had failed her. Sezaru first, followed by Kaneka who would remain as the Shogun, relinquished their claims to the Throne. Kaede returned to the Celestial Heavens, and Naseru was declared Emperor. After his ascension to the Steel Throne, he renounced his ties to the Hantei dynasty, giving himself the name Toturi III. He thereby honored his sister Tsudao, announcing that she had been the second emperor to bear that name. A New Emperor, by Rich Wulf Sezaru swore fealty to his mother's clan, the Phoenix and the clan was declared the Voice of the Emperor, and Sezaru was the first representative of that title. Kaneka, the Shogun, in an attempt to curtail his ambitions, was ordered by Naseru to abandon his current army and all ties to former allies and swear fealty to the Phoenix. Kaneka grudgingly agreed. Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game: Third Edition, p. 25 End of Mantis Civil War Yoritomo Kitao came to Toshi Ranbo to seek the aid of the Emperor against Yoritomo Kumiko. She only heard that Naseru would not aid her or Kumiko, the strongest Mantis would triumph. Naseru secretly sent a Crystal Arrow, a Unicorn trinket, to Kumiko's supporter Tsuruchi Okame. Naseru would not aid directly to Kumiko as promised, but he saw Kitao as a mad dog, to be treated with utmost caution. The arrow was instrumental in the destruction of the onisu Settozai, who appeared in the middle of the personal combat between Kumiko and Kitao. Kumiko became the Mantis Clan Champion, letting Kitao to live, and the Mantis Civil War ended. Storm Rising, by Rich Wulf Fires of Toshi Ranbo In 1165 a fire ravaged the Imperial City, Toshi Ranbo. Crane and Lion blamed each other, and the arsonist was sought. The Lion claimed the gaijin ambassador Rama Singh was suspicious to command the fires, and Naseru had to keep it safe at the House of the White Jade Fan, a tea house as well as a special Imperial prison. Blood Dawn, Part III: Blackened Silk, by Rich Wulf In order to maintain the spirit high Naseru ordered Ikoma Sume to find a true hero, who acted with courage and selflessness during the Fires of Toshi Ranbo. He would be appointed as the governor of the damaged district and as their first act the district shall be renamed to commemorate their valor. Sume presented Akodo Ieshige who named the district as Okura district. A Hero Rises, by Rich Wulf War of Rich Frog When in 1165 the Unicorn attacked the Lion City of the Rich Frog he requested for Shinjo Shono advice on how to end the War of the Rich Frog with as little bloodshed as possible. Clan Letter to the Unicorn (Imperial Herald v2 #9) Naseru summoned Kaneka at Toshi Ranbo and forbade him to march toward the City. The Shogun had planned to restore the orden. Instead, he was commanded to join the Crab Clan in the defence of the Kaiu Wall. The Forgotten Son, by Rich Wulf Rain of Blood The Daidoji Daimyo, Daidoji Kikaze, had got sensible information upon torture on Chunigo, a imprisoned bloodspeaker. Kikaze came to see Naseru to warn about an incoming ritual that Iuchiban would enact to cover the Empire in a Rain of Blood. Blood Dawn, Part III: Blackened Silk, by Rich Wulf Sezaru reached his brother and advised him about a powerful ritual would be enacted using the last Ki-rin. The Imperial Palace was protected. Hour of the Wolf , by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf After the Rain Naseru went to Shiro Mirumoto and demanded to know why Togashi Satsu did not foresee the Rain. The power of Iuchiban came from sources not related to the Celestial Order, and Satsu could not predict these events. Blood Dawn, Part IV: Twisted Visions, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Naseru commanded Isawa Sezaru to gather a force of shugenja to root out the Bloodspeakers' hidden cells across the Empire. Crab scouts believed Iuchiban had established a base in the City of the Lost. Challenges of Enlightenment Iuchiban's presence was so great a threat that the descendant of Shinsei, Rosoku, would risk stepping forth from his solitude. He came to Toshi Ranbo and met Naseru. Rosoku laid down the Challenges of Enlightenment to pass on the legacy of Shinsei. The Hidden Path, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Naseru commanded Miya Shoin to spread the challenges to the Empire. Legacy of Fire, by Rich Wulf Iuchiban challenged Naseru challenged Iuchiban and his forces to face the Empire outside Toshi Ranbo. The challenge was an attempt to remind the people of Rokugan that the Emperor's strength was still greater than luchihan's. Clan Letter to the Ronin (Hidden City timeline) Hida Kuon would deny this battle, fighting any army the Heartless rallied against the Imperial City. Clan Letter to the Crab (Hidden City timeline) The Gozoku saw it as an opportunity to drew Kaneka back to the Imperial City. Opening Move, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The Shogun's armies arrived to Toshi Ranbo in force. Naseru was outraged at Kaneka's defiance of his edict to guard the wall, but the Shogun replied that he had commanded to defend the Empire against the Bloodspeakers, it would be foolish to leave his Emperor undefended. Naseru could not argue further. Four Winds, p. 114 Tsudao is returned In 1165 the spirit of Tsudao was summoned by Yoritomo Komori, under the command of Naseru. The Emperor sought the forgiveness of her sister, which Tsudao gave. In return for his service, Naseru rewarded Komori with the creation of a new Minor Clan, the Bat Clan, and Komori as his founder and Clan Champion. A Time of Retribution Isawa Sezaru returned to Toshi Ranbo and told Naseru the bad news respect the Bloodspeakers: the Siege of Gisei Toshi, the attack of the Kusatte Iru at Kyuden Isawa, and the dead of the hero of the Empire, Toku. Naseru was also informed about every important city of Rokugan had a hidden cultist cell. The Emperor decided to unleash the Asako Inquisitors and Kuni Witch Hunters to reveal them, and he would use the spy network of the Scorpion Clan Champion, Bayushi Sunetra, to watch from the shadows. Sezaru warned about innocents would be harmed, and as natural consequence the enemies of Naseru would try to strike him. Sezaru promised his brother that if he was assassinated would not let Kaneka become Emperor. A Time of Retribution, by Rich Wulf The Jade Champion, Asahina Sekawa, was also under the Wolf's command. Shortly before Sezaru disappeared from Rokugan after he fought against a massive bloodpspeaker army. Sekawa told Naseru he would dismiss the Sezaru's hunter if they were put under his command. Rulebook Story (Web of Lies), by Rich Wulf Peak and Fall of Iuchiban The ruins of the Imperial Palace at Otosan Uchi were seized by Iuchiban in 1166, who cast a Black Scroll, the Iron Citadel, and used it as new base of operations, the Ruined City. There he was killed by Sezaru with the aid of Kisada, Matsu Aoiko and other heroes of the Empire. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Second Gozoku Supporters of the Gozoku had begun to subtly denigrate the Emperor in court. They pointed the tragedies such as the Rain of Blood and the attack on Gisei Toshi, blaming the Emperor for his ineffectiveness in dealing with the Empire's enemies. Four Winds, p. 111 Assassination Attempt Naseru was drugged, in another attempt to kill the Emperor. It was not known who was behind. Other believed it was a warning to show the Emperor was vulnerable. Toturi is Drugged (Lotus flavor) Rise of the Gozoku The leader of the Hidden Guard, Seppun Toshiaki, had been arrogant with the Emperor and his words reeked of self interest. Naseru called Yamainu and ordered him to carefully investigate the shugenja. Toshiaki was a member of the Gozoku, and Naseru realized how deeply the conspiracy influence had spread. Four Winds, p. 115 When Sunetra arrived to him and explained the Gozoku had tried to assassinate her, Naseru realized that the Gozoku had to be fight out of public, and commanded Sunetra to step down fron her championship to become his personal spy and assassin, as the Underhand. Naseru guessed Bayushi Atsuki, leader of the first Gozoku and the Shadowed Tower was alive and involved in the conspiracy. Sunetra's first task was to hunt again the traitor. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Four Winds, p. 118 Imperial Bride Naseru had tasked Miya Shoin to find a suitable Lion bride for him. Shoin had sent Otomo Taneji to interview Akodo Kurako, Miya Gensaiken to met Matsu Aoiko, Miya Hatori to see Matsu Kenji and Shoin spoke with Kitsu Dejiko. All the courtiers were impressed by their counterparts, and instead of weeding out the unworthy candidates, they were merely able to find four more than acceptable choices. The Honor of a Lifetime Bride and Empress' Guard The selected bride was Akodo Kurako. The Crane Clan gifted her with the recovered Empress' Seal, which had been lost decades ago, and Naseru in return appointed the Crane to train the new Empress' Guard. His leader was Doji Reju. Guardians, by Shawn Carman Marriage To overcome the bad news of the Empire Sezaru proposed his brother Naseru to build a shrine honoring Toku. In 1166 at Ryoko Owari the Emperor married Akodo Kurako in a secret ceremony at the spur of the moment before the unveiling of the Toku's Shrine, in honor of the Fortune of Virtue. It was presided over by Seppun Kiharu, master of Toshi Ranbo's Ten Thousand Temples, witnessed by Yasuki Hachi, the Emerald Champion. It was not informed in advance to the Imperial Court and Naseru did it in the opening ceremony of the temple. The bold move surprised the members of the Gozoku who believed the emperor could not act without being aware of it. Sezaru did not attend it because he was restoring the wards that protect the Imperial Palace, over the Hidden Guard ones. The scrying enchantments introduced in the Steel Throne by the Shadowed Tower that were later used by the Gozoku were cleansed. The Underhand, by Rich Wulf Marriage of Kaneka The same day as Naseru, Kaneka married his betrothed Doji Yasuyo. Neither Kaneka nor Yasuyo have sworn fealty to the other's house, on to one another. Report of Miya Shoin to the Righteous Emperor, Toturi III (Imperial Herald v2 #16) The War of Fire and Thunder The wards in the Imperial Palace were activated by the presence of maho and the Imperial Guard and Hidden Guard surrounded the messenger who had the corrupted item, Shiba Tsukimi. She told a Black Scroll was inside, the Wasting Disease, which had been used to destroy a Phoenix village several days ago, and found later in a captured Mantis vessel. The Phoenix had declared war upon the Mantis, the War of Fire and Thunder. The Council delivered it to the Emperor, so that he might choose an appropriate guardian. The Gift, by Rich Wulf Fighting the Gozoku Toturi's Daisho The Otomo Daimyo, Otomo Hoketuhime, publicy gave Naseru the Toturi's Daisho, as a gift for his victory over Iuchiban. She told how the swords had been fetched shortly after the Toturi's death, and made an explanation about why they did not returned to the Imperial family since then. Sezaru warned Naseru about Hotekuhime, who was loyal to the Emperor only because she still loved Naseru. The Anvil explained that Hoketuhime gifted the Daisho to show to the Imperial Court that the Otomo family supported him against the Gozoku conspiracy. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part One, by Rich Wulf Death of Atsuki Sunetra reported Naseru that Bayushi Atsuki, the former leader of the Shadowed Tower, was alive and behind the Gozoku conspiracy. She did not know why Atsuki used maho during his Tower time, but Sunetra guessed he needed the magic for some purpose. Atsuki was hidden in one of a handful of Ashalan-built towers deep within the Plains Above Evil. Naseru ordered Sunetra to visit the Shinomen Forest to ask the Naga about their enemies, the Ashalan. Toturi had been sent Shono to monitor Kaneka, who had left the Imperial City. Shono followed the Shogun to the same place Sunetra was, the Shinomen Forest. Kaneka and Naseru were under the same thing, to destroy the Gozoku leader. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Kaneka was informed by the Naga of Atsuki's location, and killed him in personal combat. Sunetra told Naseru it was a faked death. She tracked the real Atsuki and the Underhand ensured Atsuki's misery by binding him to a tree stump and killing him using a dagger taken from Traitor's Grove. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Rosoku's Legacy Death of Rosoku Rosoku was assassinated in the Imperial Palace before all the challenges had been completed. The Path of Shinsei (Code of Bushido Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf It was later known that the murderer was a bloodspeaker called Shukumei. The Final Keeper, Part 2, by Rich Wulf Effects on the Empire Since the prophet had died, tension had been rife throughout the Imperial City. The Lion blamed the Imperial Guard for their incompetence. The Imperial Guard blamed the Phoenix, accusing the wards that protected the Palace of being too weak. The Phoenix blamed the Crab for allowing a servant of the Shadowlands to venture so far north of the Wall. The Crab stormed out of the courts in a fury, insulting everyone for their weakness and cowardice. The court did not see the five Keepers as Rosoku's heirs. Naseru had been casted in a grim mood. Iuchiban was dead but, in a way, the Bloodspeakers had won. The Bloodspeakers' final attack had struck at the heart of the Empire. The clans were wounded, angry. With no enemy left to fight, they turned against one another. The Emperor pleaded with the Keepers to do whatever they could to restore order. Fate of the Five Rings (Gencon Results), by Rich Wulf Keeper of the Five Rings Shortly Asahina Sekawa was proven to be enlightened, and became the Keeper of the Five Rings. Sekawa had found the last book in a way it showed that Shinsei continued to guide the Empire even in death. He knew this new would bring violence if openly exposed. Four Crane Keepers standing as the spiritual leaders of Rokugan would not sit well with many. The Scorpion would seek to interfere with his influence. The Crane's alliance with the Lion might decay even more than it had. The Elemental Masters look upon the Crane as their allies but it could change, because they did not share power quietly. His brother Kaneka believed if Naseru said nothing every clan would blame the others for Rosoku's death. Naseru proclaimed Sekawa the Master of Enlightenment in a ceremony at Toshi Ranbo. Cleansing Gozoku Remnants Toshiaki is murdered Eventually the Emperor ordered Toshiaki's assassination. He was murdered by Yamainu with his trademark dagger in 1167, after the Leader of the Hidden Guard embarrassment at the funeral of Toku. He had become useless to his masters and was being made an example of what would happen to the other Gozoku conspirators. Doji Akiko exposed as Gozoku This year Doji Akiko, the Master of Water and wife of Doji Kurohito was killed by her husband after her connection to the Gozoku was announced before the Emperor by Ikoma Masote and Doji Takeji. Masote had gathered evidence of caravans of goods being redirected from where they were needed to the stronghold of Bayushi Atsuki in the Unicorn provinces. Though Kurohito loved Akiko, his honor was the more powerful influence. Toturi III denied Masote to follow the tradition that a treason to the Emperor had to be atoned by the death of all the traitor's family line. The Righteous Emperor spared in that way the life of Akiko's daughter, Doji Domotai. Kurohito committed seppuku shortly after and Domotai was appointed as the new Crane Champion. The Topaz Championship, Part Two, by Shawn Carman Oracle of Thunder The newly known Oracle of Thunder, Mitsu, was presented to the Court by the Jade Champion, Asahina Sekawa. The Test of Enlightenment, Part 1 (GenCon SoCal 2005), by Shawn Carman The Lost Ambassador At Imperial Court in Toshi Ranbo, Daigotsu Soetsu, an emissary of the Lost, was brought to court by Kisada to approach Toturi III. Soetsu put forth Daigotsu's demand to form a Great Clan from his followers in the City of the Lost to fulfill ultimate destiny of Fu Leng: to be just as his brothers and sisters and have a clan of his own. He also claimed that Fu Leng's centuries of aggression towards Rokugan was the result of brainwashing by the forces of Jigoku, and that the honor of Daigotsu was beginning to overcome that and would allow the Empire and the Lost to co-exist as peacefully as any of the other clans. The Test of Enlightenment, Part 1 (GenCon SoCal 2005), by Shawn Carman The Jade Champion, Asahina Sekawa, and Daidoji Fumisato, the name used by Daidoji Uji's Shadow from a nightmare realm, met Naseru alone. Sekawa told Toturi III about Uji's world to convince the Emperor to accept the proposal of peace from Soetsu. Kisada was banished from the Imperial City, and might not return on pain of death. The Lost was made a guest of the Scorpion Clan, Doji Tanitsu should conduct all interviews with him, and the Emperor retired to his private chambers, to meditate upon the mysteries of Enlightenment and cast a final judgment over Soetsu's petition. Empress Toturi Kurako oversaw the court in his absence. As a gift, Daigotsu gave the Porcelain Mask of Fu Leng, now cleansed of all Taint to the Scorpion Clan. Rulebook Story (Test of Enlightenment) The Vacant Throne Seeking Enlightenement Toturi III decided that he must seek Enlightenment, as it had become apparent that many others had found it. Naseru privately met the Scorpion Champion Bayushi Paneki and gave from him the Porcelain Mask. The nemuranai would allow him to move among the Empire unrecognized, and Soetsu had promised would not corrupt its wearer as a protection from the Taint. Despite the fact Paneki had told no one about the Meeting, the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu appeared. As a wise caution against deceit, however, Togashi Satsu gave Naseru a Chrysanthemum tattoo, a false eye over his wound to serve as a protection from the mask as well as a further disguise. Vacant Throne, p. 18 The Wanderer In 1167, in the Month of the Ox, Naseru told Kurako he would seek enlightenment, wandering the Empire and seeing what it was that had led the Rokugani to this spiritual reawakening. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 2, by Shawn Carman He became a nameless wanderer, The Wanderer, anonymously seeking the wisdom of those who had become enlightened throughout the Empire. Kurako and Sekawa kept the secrecy of his departure for months, but they did not know the place Naseru was or traveled. To Defend the Emperor, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Ronin His brother Kaneka two weeks after Naseru went in seclusion had moved his troops to the Imperial City to defend it until his brother emerged. Brothers, by Shawn Carman Kaneka secretely departed from Toshi Ranbo to seek answers disguised as The Ronin. Vacant Throne, p. 35 Quest for Enlightenement In his wanderings Naseru visited many places in Rokugan, and met other individuals that had been enlightened. He studied with Hoshi Masote in the Mystic Waterfall. Later he met Mirumoto Hakahime, the master scout near Dragonfly lands, Akodo Anshiro in the Righteous Heart Dojo, Agasha Miyoshi at Beiden, Rulebook Story, (Test of Enlightenment) Test of Enlightenment and Isawa Sawao at Nikesake. Wishes, by Shawn Carman He sought the monk Akifumi who told he could reach his goal somewhere within the Shinomen Mori, a rumor concerning an ancient shrine and a kenku sensei that held the secrets of enlightenment. In the Shinomen he met the Naga Qolsa, and there Naseru found a scroll that bore his name. He was surprised to find that Rosoku had left the scroll for him, and inside was a map to find a place, Vacant Throne, p. 40 the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. In 1168 the Wanderer arrived to the City of the Rich Frog and pondered with Nagisa about the misdeeds of the Emperors and Gods. After it he departed to the Twilight Mountains, where he met Hida Sozen, and entered alone the Shadowlands. He was confronted by an ogre, Moshangoru, who recognized him as the Emperor, the same man that alongside with his brother attacked Daigotsu in the City of the Lost eight years ago. The ogre spared Naseru's life to be remembered as the one who could kill an Emperor but did not. Tomb of the Seven Thunder Naseru refuse to tell the ogre why he was there, but Moshangoru guessed the truth and pointed toward the location of the Tomb. The Emperor entered inside of the Tomb, which was the pure final resting place of the original seven heroes who sealed Fu Leng away on the First Day of Thunder, built by Hida after he defeated his fallen son, Atarasi. Defending the Emperor A nezumi scout, Kr'chan, picked up a rice ball Naseru had thrown in the Twilight Mountains to eat it, but he recognized the scent of the human on it. The nezumi ambassador at Court, Zin'tch, urgently reported the Emperor had entered the Shadowlands. When the Great Clans learned that the Emperor had entered the Shadowlands they began massing a small army to go and protect him, led by the Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi. Kyoso no Oni knew that the Emperor was alone in the Tomb and an army of oni raced across the plain toward it, which would be face by the rescue party that had reached the Tomb guided by nezumi scouts. Another army, of the Lost, appeared and passed away the Rokugani, heading toward the beasts of Jigoku. Hachi ordered to join them against the demons in the Battle of the Tomb. After the armies engaged the officers decided to enter into the Tomb. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Artifacts of the Tomb Matsu Benika, Moto Chen, Asahina Sekawa, and Yasuki Hachi found the Emperor in a chamber filled with strange, ancient artifacts. There was no time to escape and Naseru believed the items would be instrumental to Rokugan's very survival. The Emperor decided to sacrifice himself to buy the time needed for the rest to take these items back to the Empire. Naseru's Last Stance Naseru requested all men to leave him alone, but few refused. The Emperor bargained with Daigotsu Rekai the safe return of his men to the Kaiu Wall, and she was allowed to take one of the artifacts. After it most of the officers departed. The Emerald Champion Hachi met his end when an oni threw itself down to crush him. His loyal bodyguard Irie followed shortly after killed by another monster, and Naseru lived more time thanked to the timely arrival of Tsuruchi Etsui, who fired jade arrows against the beast. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Naseru's Last Words Naseru asked the Mantis to be closer, and revealed to him how to find the information about his wishes on the sucessor to the throne. Etsui run away to save his life. Distant Thunder, by Shawn Carman Naseru's last words had been whispered. Naseru's Last Words (Tomorrow flavor) Naseru had wrote the name of his heir and hidden it at Ryoko Owari in the shrine of Toku, the Fortune of Virtue. He had named Kaneka his heir. Naseru did not know that Etsui was a Kolat, and the message would be found but not revealed to the Empire. Virtue, by Brian Yoon Death Naseru died outside the Tomb in the Shadowlands when he used the Porcelain Mask of Fu Leng to melt all the Shadowlands creatures into a liquid and burn all the remains of the humans that had fought there so they could not be returned as zombies. Naseru's Heir The testament of Naseru was found by the kolat, who replaced it with a forgery. It was curious that Naseru and the Kolat decided that their preferred heir was the Shogun Kaneka. Kaneka was killed during the Khan's assault upon the capital in 1169, and it was unknown if the Kolat had in any way released the information contained in the Last Will of Emperor Toturi III. Shrine A shrine honoring Naseru was built jointly by Kaukatsu and Hoketuhime during Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo this year. A sculpture of Agasha Shouhei became its centerpiece. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 3 Temple It was also built a temple in his memory, the Temple of the Righteous Emperor. Temple of the Righteous Emperor (Stronger than Steel flavor and title) Allies Despite his reputation as a malicious villain, Naseru had had some very loyal allies, most of whom joined his side before he ascended the throne and used to be his fierce enemies. His wife, Kurako, was an excellent match, as she was cool and objective as well as a skilled tactician, formed both by the Ikoma and the Akodo families. Kakita Atoshi, son of Seppun Toshiken, helped Naseru in the Test of the Emerald Champion hold in Kyuden Seppun. Victorious, A Tale of Rokugan, by Rich Wulf His ronin bodyguard, Yotsu Irie, at first wanted to kill Naseru, but after assisting him in thwarting Moto Vordu's plans in the Path of the Night, she became a lifelong friend. Irie was present with Naseru in the battle at the Tomb of the Seven Thunders and died protecting him. Bayushi Sunetra, Naseru's Underhand, joined his staff initially as a Scorpion agent, but her fascination with him lead her to transfer her loyalties to him. Thankfully, Naseru's and the Scorpion Clan's interests have remained mostly aligned. She even gave up the Clan Championship in order to serve him and the Empire better. The Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi secured the position thanks to Naseru's manipulations, but Hachi detested this as it resulted in his allegiances and capability being questioned. However, the two were forced to cooperate during the Fall of Otosan Uchi, and their grudging respect for one another's abilities later turned into a real friendship. Hachi gave his life in defense of his Emperor at the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. Shinjo Shono, daimyo of the Shinjo family, has a lot in common with Naseru and was also a long-time friend. He, along with Sunetra and Irie, helped Naseru survive the Path of Night. Their careers had also experienced similar trajectories, went from maligned sons obligated by their father's deeds to leaders of their people. Shono gave Naseru the copy of Leadership the general Toku had once given his father. Otomo Hoketuhime, daimyo of the Otomo family, was fiercely loyal to him and was rumored to still harbor feelings for him. However, she was married to a husband her father selected for her, so that was a moot point. Seppun Kiharu, the daimyo of the Seppun family and Keeper of the Ten Thousand Temples, was also Naseru's loyal friend and his confident for spiritual matters. Yamainu was a violent ronin who served him since long before his rise to the throne as a scout, spy, and assassin. Naseru sent him into the Shadowlands to find the City of the Lost in order to prepare for the Four Winds March. Naseru used Yamainu for the dirty work; Sunetra and Irie despised Yamainu, but Naseru saw him as a "useful tool, readied to kill, if not to die, for me". A Container of Sand, by Rusty Priske See also * Hantei Naseru/Meta External Links * Hantei Naseru (Gold) * Emperor Toturi III (Promotional) * The Wanderer (Test of Enlightenment) Category:Imperial Leaders